perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Perisno Faction Troops
Overview ''' Perisno is a continent of multi-migrated races and cultures, so each faction has a unique feature to it, and is good in its own way. Conquering all of Perisno will be extremely difficult if the player fails to make use of the various faction strength and weaknesses to achieve victory. All factions have Line Troops and Noble Troops each with their own advantages and disadvantages, knowing how to fight Elvarie units versus fighting Falcon units is a must as each faction will eventually have their own preferred tactics. '''Factions Kingdom of Tolrania Kingdom of Tolrania borders 3 other factions at once: Elintor, Maccavia, and the Hakkon Empire. Tolrania troops are mainly on foot, with the exception of a mounted archer unit, and Tolranian Nobles, that start as Tolranian Squires and upgrade into Tolranian Knights. Tolrania has one of the most formidable infantry lines in Perisno, having tough, well armored, and fast, lightly armored infantry. Combined with their skilled archers and decent calvary, they have the power to massacre almost everything in its path. Starting in 0.6, the Tolranian noble troops are available. These Tolranian Squires are already mounted and ready to trample any enemy. Their upgraded unit, the Tolranian Knights, have the power to become weapons of mass destruction in any army. Reich des Drachen Reich des Drachen, residing in northern Perisno, is famous for its dreaded cavalry force. While only having mediorcre archers and infantry, the Reich's top tier cavalry is the best faction cavalry troop in Perisno, rivaling the various knights like Eagle, Wolf, and Illica. You will not find it uncommon to get trampled over by the horse-step of the Dragoner. They also have the only Dragon and Wyvern mounted troops. Starting in 0.6, the Drachen noble troops are available. The Drachenritter, the best Drachen noble unit is very powerful and unimaginably destructive as a shock cavalry troop. Drahara Living in both the steppes and desert, Drahara has a strong cavalry force, along with powerful medium armored infantry-skirmisher and very tough archers. The powerful combination of their swift infantry, all geared with throwing daggers or darts, and fast medium armored cavalry can devastate the enemy even before they are able to set up proper formation. Their archers, while being mediocre ranged attackers, are ready to take the fight to the frontline any moment. The quintessential Draharan unit, the Desert Assassin, is very powerful, often taking down weaker enemies with one strike. Starting in 0.6, the Draharan noble troops are available. The Royal Riders, which will be War Riders, are one of the most terrifying shock cavalry units and will maul any unprepared enemy army. Maccavia Maccavia troops are all hardened, disciplined, and powerful soldiers. All Maccavian troops are heavily armored, and tough in melee combat. Because of the constant fighting going on between Maccavia and the Reich des Drachen, the Maccavian army mainly consist of 2-handed or polearm wielders, armed with the very powerful hurlbat. But the strongest point of a Maccavian army is the crossbowmen. Top-tier Maccavian Crossbowmen use the Axebow, a unique crossbow invented by Maccavian inventors that can shoot deadly axe projectiles and can alternatively act as a 2-handed axe. Starting in 0.6, the Maccavian noble troops are available. Like Kingdom of Perisno's noble unit, they have 2 upgrade paths. Starting from Squires, these fierce warriors upgrade to Maccavian Knights of Steel or Black Knights. Either of these knights are a force to be feared, as they can take a lot of punishment before going down, and can take down any other units easily. Elintor Elintor is an elven kingdom. It is feared for strict discipline, deadly archers, and the fastest horses in Perisno. You should expect nothing less than a rain of arrows coming from the Elintoran army with unimagined accuracy and power. Meanwhile, Elven horse archers are already at the back of the enemy's army before they are able to put up a shield wall. And even the strongest shield wall won't last long against the shield shattering shots coming from Elintoran Ranger. Both Elintoran Rangers and Knights are the cultural troops with the highest level in Perisno. Starting in 0.6, the Elintor noble troops are available. The first tier are the mighty Elvarie Highelf Sentinel and they upgrade to the Warden. Similar to Elintoran Rangers and Knights, Wardens are the cultural noble troop with the highest level in Perisno and are the deadliest foot archer in the land. However, both the cultural and the noble troops of Elintor are the hardest to train because of their high levels. Hakkon Empire The Hakkon Empire fields the most ultilized and versatile troop line in all of Perisno, while also having a greater number of troops compared to other factions. The mix of its troop is so formidable that other factions find it hard to find a weakness in the composition of a Hakkon army. The Hakkon Legionnaire, as well as other infantry units of the Hakkon Empire, are packed with a variety of throwing javelins and spears and are very deadly with them. Starting in 0.6, the Hakkon noble troops will be available. The Hakkon Imperial Cavalry upgrade into the destructive Imperial Knight, which can be deadly cavalry attackers and prisoner hunters. Kingdom of Perisno ' The Kingdom of the freeman, the Perisno army is very balanced and powerful. Their archers match the power of the Elintoran Ranger, their heavy infantry rivals the Tolranian Kingsman, and their heavy cavalry challenges the devastation of the Drachen Dragoner; Perisno truly has the most all-around power in its troops. But, because of their quality, you'll find Perisno troops very hard to level up. It often takes much longer to field an army of Perisnoans than the same size army of other factions. Though difficult, Perisno troops are still easier to upgrade than Elintoran troops since their levels are still more reasonable than the Elves. Unfortunately, vassals rarely recruit Perisno troops. ''TIP: Sending a recruiter to gather 50 Falcon recruits will get you 50 farmers instead, so you might level up Perisno Recruits from them Starting in 0.6, Perisno noble troops are available. They are the Perisno Squires, one of the 2 noble troop that has 2 upgrade path. The Ranger Knights are deadly horse archers that rival Elvarie Knights and the Great Knights are brutal foot soldiers that can outmatch Maccavian and Tolranian infantries. '''Realm of the Falcon Led by Field Marshal Gunnar these men prefer to do battle on the backs of their horses. Falcons make intensive use of cavalry units to the exclusion of all other types of units. Their top tier units are either fast, heavy knights, or heavy mounted marksmen. The usual tactic involves rolling over the enemy like a wave and either passing through as to charge again or staying inside the now-ruined enemy formation to kill or capture as many as possible. Another note on Falcon units is the widespread use of non-lethal weaponry, particularly maces, makes capturing enemies exceptionally easy. Rivaling the Border Patrol in effectiveness, Falcon armies can make fortunes by taking armies of lighter troops prisoner, particularly Sandwalkers, Desouk Slavers, and Slave Armies. The weakness of Falcons tends to be taking castles as all of their units are mounted, they lose their key advantage in fighting on foot. However, the all out assault tactic can still prove effective if your units can make it up the ladder. And defending can be easier if you can position your men in a way to minimize archer casualties. If not actively fighting and capturing enemy units, the cost of Falcons can also be disheartening. Falcons overall are a very tough faction to contend with, much like the Elvarie units, it is unlikely you will come out of the battle with all your men. Heavily armored units should be very wary of their God of Amber Maces, being one of the best 1-Handed Blunt Weapons in the game. Valahir Clan The Valahir Clan is a viking-based faction with the ability to host a horde of formidable heavy infantry, mainly axe-based. In this respect, the Valahir Clan is unrivaled in hand-to-hand combat except for perhaps the minor factions. In contrast to this, their archers are mediocre, mainly concentrating on being a nuisance rather than a serious threat, but they compensate for this by having good melee skills as well. Among the Valahir troops, there are no cavalry except for the Aethlings, who are their lords. They are ruled by King Ingveld. Starting in 0.6, Valahir noble troops are available. The Thegn and their upgrade the Jarl are like the super enhanced version of Valahir Huskarl, making them the most powerful Valahir infantry and are very destructive. Zann Dynasty The Zann Empire is a foreign power, not from the shores of Perisno. Their troop style is unlike any other factions, using strange fighting techniques combined with unique armors and weaponry. The Zann Empire's armies are a hybrid of Mongolian, Japanese, and Chinese style troops. They have formidable archers, strong horse archers and intimidating infantry. They lack heavy cavalry but that is their only flaw - they are balanced on all other points. The player will find their style of fighting very different from the average Perisno army. Starting in 0.6, Zann noble troops are available. Interestingly, Zann Kamikaze Warriors are quite common in Zann's scouting party and vanguards and always in large number. They have no upgrade, but already start as a very powerful warriors and their upkeep cost are lower than any other noble units, making them easily maintained even in large number. Kaikoth Confederation The Kaikoth Confederation is the Dwarven Faction, allies and trading partners of the former Perisno empire. Their troop style is very distinct from the other factions, Using pickaxe's and short swords along with medium armor. They are fast attackers, and utilizes throwing weapons. Their crossbow armed units are better armed and armored then the infantry troops but they are also average with other crossbow men & their Calvary rides turs and carry ranged weapons. They are fast and have good charge. The dwarves small stature allows them to form tight formations that better protects them from charges, and make quick work of them with their close range piercing weapons. Category:Maccavia Troops Category:Drahara Troops Category:Kingdom of Perisno Troops Category:Hakkon Empire Troops Category:Kingdom of Tolrania Troops Category:Valahir Clan Troops Category:Kaikoth Confederation Troops Category:Realm of the Falcon Troops Category:Zann Dynasty Troops Summary Each faction is unique, and has their very own specialty. It is impossible to field an army of one culture and hope to conquer Perisno easily. It is ''very hard ''to attain the top tier troops in Perisno, so the strategy of steamrolling with an army of elites is unrealistic. The player will have to find a workaround with all the troops in hand from various factions to ultilize his/her military power, and carve a bloody path toward victory. It is the mindset of the developers to make the experience of Perisno as close to reality as possible. Logistics are also something you must take into consideration: casualties tend to be always high (more than in vanilla Warband), no matter how good your army comp is, and replenishing your army might be difficult. Take that into consideration when you venture in some distant land to take their troop tree. Stacking recruits in your castle as a reserve is a good idea, send out your recruiters far and wide in peace time so that you can be ready. If you still don't have a castle, take troops from the neighbours or mercenaries, be sure to balance your first company.Category:Maccavia Troops Category:Drahara Troops Category:Kingdom of Perisno Troops Category:Hakkon Empire Troops Category:Kingdom of Tolrania Troops Category:Valahir Clan Troops Category:Kaikoth Confederation Troops Category:Realm of the Falcon Troops Category:Zann Dynasty Troops Category:Outdated Articles